


A Friendly Wager

by believesinponds



Series: Patater & Zimbits D/s [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, friendly hockey-based bets, just lighthearted fun on a day off, some name-calling in russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: “Oh? We betting now, Little B?” He tilted his head. “What are we betting?”Bitty looked down at Jack and Kent, who were both looking up at him expectantly.“I think,” he said, looking back at Alexei, “The loser’s boy sucks everyone else off."ORA friendly wager between hockey bros.





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags for content warnings!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the lack of D/s in our fandom, as pointed out by a discussion in the Parse Posi Posse server.

Bitty ran his fingers idly through Jack’s hair as the pre-game announcers droned on in the background. He turned to Alexei and grinned. “You have a favorite for this one, Lyosha?”

Alexei laughed. “I’m thinking Bruins.”

“Hmm.” Bitty squinted at the television for a moment, then turned back to Alexei thoughtfully. “I’ll take that bet.”

“Oh? We betting now, Little B?” He tilted his head. “What are we betting?”

Bitty looked down at Jack and Kent, who were both looking up at him expectantly. Their positions and gazes gave him an idea.

“I think,” he said, looking back at Alexei, “The loser’s boy sucks everyone else off. And doesn’t get to come, of course.”

“I’m think this sounds fair.” Alexei smoothed Kent’s hair out of his face and cupped his cheek, his big hand covering the entire side of his face. “We need some rules, though.”

“Obviously.” Bitty booped Jack’s nose. “Gotta keep these boys in line.”

“No looking at TV,” Alexei said.

“Of course.” Bitty glanced between the two boys. “And no talking.”

“No making sound at all, I’m think.”

Kent whined, his face falling into a frown.

Alexei slapped his cheek lightly. “You lucky we have not started yet, Kennechka. Now be good.”

He stayed quiet.

“Maybe we can get a little creative here. Make their positions a little more difficult as time passes.”

“Oh yes, wonderful idea Little B.” Alexei placed his hand under Kent’s chin and raised it up roughly. “We will have so much fun tonight, Kennechka. And if you are lucky, you might earn reward.” He moved his foot to nudge the metal cage around Kent’s cock.

Kent whined again.

“Ohhh, Kennechka.” Alexei shook his head. “So disappointing. Think I’ll have to keep count and punish you after game.”

“Here, let me.” Bitty maneuvered himself off the couch, trying not to disturb Jack’s kneel, and ran off into a back room. A few seconds later there was a triumphant shout and Bitty reappeared with a small whiteboard and marker.

“This way we can keep score for them. So they know what to expect.” Bitty patted Jack’s head as he sat back down and smiled sweetly at them. “We want them to know who’s winning.”

They wrote “KENT” on one side and “JACK” on the other and Alexei put one tally mark under Kent’s name.

“Now listen here, y’all. We reserve the right to add any other rules as necessary, so no funny business.”

Both boys nodded.

“Jack, honey.” Bitty touched his face again. “Can you give me a color?”

“Green,” he said immediately.

“Good boy.” Bitty kissed his forehead.

“You too, Kennechka. What is your color?”

“Green.” He tilted his head up expectantly.

Alexei patted his cheek. “You get kiss when you earn it,  _ Krysa _ .”

Kent pouted but didn’t make a sound.

“Game’s coming on,” Bitty said, settling back into the couch. He rested his feet in Jack’s bare lap, making sure to keep them firmly on his thighs and nowhere near his hardening cock.

Alexei leaned back as well, guiding Kent’s face to lie on his knee. He ran his fingers through Kent’s hair as the faceoff began.

“ _ And the Rangers take the puck!” _

“Hah!” Bitty grinned.

“Game is three periods, Itty Bitty.”

“Oh, hush, you.” He turned his attention back to the screen, absently stroking Jack’s thighs with his toes. He opened up Instagram on his phone and snapped a quick shot of the TV, the boys’ heads just outside the frame. He captioned it  _ game night with the boys #gorangers _ and tagged all three of his companions before posting it.

It would be fun to look back on it next time Jack was on the road.

The teams fought for control of the puck and the first period went by with no goals. Bitty let out a little huff. “Well. I have no idea how this is gonna go now.” He looked down at Jack, head bent and arms behind his back, and smiled fondly. “Think it’s time to move our boys, Lyosha?”

Alexei nodded. He tapped Kent’s head, signaling for him to sit up, and then leaned down to push at the inside of Kent’s knees. “Time to go wider,  _ Krysa _ . Let’s go.”

Kent wobbled a little, trying to keep his balance with his hands behind his back. He tipped forward and banged his head against Alexei’s, wincing. “Shit,  _ fuck _ .”

Alexei slapped him hard this time. “I’m saying no talking,  _ gryazna krysa _ .”

A pink splotch bloomed on Kent’s face and his eyes were watery from the sting. He didn’t say anything else, though, and Alexei nodded.

“Y’all might have to do something about that mouth there,” Bitty said, raising an eyebrow in Kent’s direction. “You brought your kit, right?”

“Of course.” Alexei thumbed at Kent’s mouth. “Are we needing your ball gag, Kennechka?”

Kent shook his head but didn’t say a word.

“Good boy,” Alexei murmured. He pushed his thumb past Kent’s lips and Kent sucked it in obediently, his eyes trained on Alexei’s face.

Jack let out a quiet little sigh while he watched. Bitty grinned down at him and nudged his stomach with his foot. “You like that, baby? Like seeing Kenny’s mouth all filled, don’t you?”

Jack was biting his lip, trying so hard not to make any noise. Bitty leaned down and pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Look at you. Such a good boy, following all the rules.” Jack’s body melted. “Bet you can’t wait to win this, hmm? My obedient little boy.”

Jack’s cock was hard and red, leaking just a tiny bit of precum.

“Let’s get those legs spread open, baby. There we go.” Bitty watched Jack’s abs contract as he spread his knees apart, his core strength holding him upright.

Alexei whistled appreciatively. “Time for me to up my workout, Zimmboni, so I can be as strong as you.”

Jack preened a little under the praise.

“So good for me,” Bitty whispered. He leaned down and touched his lips to Jack’s ear. “Do you know how proud I am, baby? I see how hard you work. You do so good for me, don’t you? Always pushing yourself to be better.” He ran his tongue along Jack’s jawline. “I’m so proud of you, Jack. You’re so good.”

Jack whined quietly--too quietly for the others to hear. Unfortunately, Bitty was the only one that mattered.

He sighed and leaned back, uncapping the marker. “Oh, Jack. Even good boys mess up sometimes, don’t they?” He drew a tally under Jack’s name and frowned down at him.

Jack looked like he might cry.

“Oh hush, now. None of that. You’ll have an opportunity to make up for it after the game, baby, don’t you worry.”

The announcer’s voice came back on the TV and the second period started up. Bitty wiped a tear from Jack’s cheek and then turned his attention to the game, his feet back to resting on Jack’s thighs.

The first time someone scored, it was absolute chaos. A completely lucky shot, really, but it went into the net and Bitty jumped up with a shout.

“Yeah! Get ready to suck some cocks, Mr. Parson, because we are gonna-- _ Jack Laurent!” _

Jack whipped his head back around, eyes wide as he realized his mistake.

“Oh Zimmboni. You are too excited about hockey for your own good.”

Bitty just frowned down at him. “I can’t believe--well. This is just very disappointing, isn’t it, Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack bowed his head, his shoulders tense. He didn’t say anything as Bitty uncapped the marker and added two more tallies to his side. “I think looking counts for two, don’t you, Alyosha?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely two.”

Kent turned to Jack and stared at him until his caught his eye, breaking into a gleeful smirk.

Alexei slapped the outside of Kent’s thigh. “Don’t be brat to your friends, Kennechka.”

Kent turned back to him and tried to look innocent.

The period went on without any more goals and Bitty and Alexei chatted on and off while they watched. When the clock ran out and the commercials began, Bitty raised his arms over his head and yawned loudly.

“Getting sleepy, Little B?” Alexei poked his ribs and Bitty squirmed.

“Not sleepy! Just gettin’ a little bored, you know?” He glanced down at the boys and frowned. “I’m thinking we might need a little extra incentive during this last period, Lyosha. Something to keep us all motivated.”

“Mm, yes. Is not much of a challenge for our boys, is it?”

“No, not really.” He glanced between the kneeling boys, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “You know. I think we might need to get them warmed up. Get those mouths ready for the end of the game.”

Jack and Kent perked up a little, both looking interested.

“Good idea.” Alexei pushed his pants down and kicked them off, settling back into the cushions. He lifted his hips to pull down his boxers.

“Excuse you! Don’t you dare put your bare hockey ass on my couch, Mr. Mashkov.”

Jack huffed out a little laugh.

Bitty turned his glare to Jack. “Don’t you start with me, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“I’m sit on my underwear, see?” Alexei pushed his ass up into the air, his large cock dangling right in front of Kent’s nose, as he arranged his boxers underneath him. He sat back down with a huff and grinned at Bitty. “No ass on couch! Just underwear.”

“Fine.” Bitty rolled his eyes. He unzipped his own pants and pulled the elastic of his briefs down to tuck his under his balls. “Come on, then, Jack. Let’s get you warmed up.”

Jack shuffled forward on his knees, hands still tied behind his back, and leaned into Bitty’s lap. He mouthed at Bitty’s cock for a few seconds before Bitty tugged him back by the hair. “You go slow now, y’hear? I don’t want to make a mess before the end of the game.”

Alexei used the back of his heels to pull Kent forward, stumbling as he went and landing his head on Alexei’s thigh. “You go as fast as you want, Kennechka, but you are not taking mouth off cock until Bruins score. I don’t care if you’re holding cum in mouth for whole period.”

Bitty relaxed back into the couch as Jack started licking him slowly. His tongue was soft and wet and the breeze from the fan sent a shiver up Bitty’s spine. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair while he worked, absently murmuring soft praise every few minutes. The game continued to go by slowly for most of the period and Bitty let himself drift a little under Jack’s ministrations.

Of course, with two minutes left on the clock the Bruins scored. Alexei’s shout startled Bitty up and his eyes widened when Jack gagged around his cock.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry!” Bitty wiped the tears from his face and smiled. “Look at you, keeping my cock in your throat. You’re so good for me, Jack.” He smoothed Jack’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “So good.”

Alexei, meanwhile, pulled his half-hard cock out of Kent’s mouth and pressed his fingers against his tongue, making him swallow the cum that had been sitting there for several minutes. “There you go,  _ Krysa _ . Swallow it like my good little slut.”

Kent worked his mouth around his fingers for a minute before Alexei pulled them back. “Score is tied, Itty Bitty. Maybe we switch for last two minutes? For good luck?”

Bitty grinned. “Oh, you always come up with the best plans.” He looked down at Jack. “You gonna keep Alyosha happy while we wait to see who wins?”

Jack nodded eagerly.

“Color?” Bitty asked.

“Green.”

“Kent?”

Kent stared at Bitty’s cock and nodded, too. “Green.”

“Good!” Alexei patted his cheek. “Now, boys, you’ll need to move. But staying on your knees! This is where you belong, yes?”

“Yes, exactly.” Bitty smiled.

The boys struggled to trade places. Kent’s cock was red and swollen inside its cage and he winced with every movement. Jack did his best to stay upright as he scuttled around Kent and made it over to Alexei.

“So good at this, Zimmboni. Good job.” Alexei scratched at Jack’s head, smiling as Jack leaned into the touch. “Now you are sucking me nice and good, yes? I’m wanting to come again before game is over.”

Jack nodded eagerly and dived right in. Alexei encouraged him with his hand on the back of his head, pushing down gently.

“You know, Little B,” he said, as casual as anyone sitting and watching a game with a buddy. “Kenny is needing things a little more rough today.”

Bitty looked down at Kent, who was already licking along his cock, and hummed. “Is that right?”

“Yes. He is getting in trouble all morning, you know. Is why he is wearing his cage tonight.”

“Mmm. Were you being a brat for Lyosha, Kenny?”

Kent looked up and shook his head.

Bitty laughed. “Hmm, sure you weren’t.” He looked over at Alexei. “What do you suggest?”

“Ohhhhh,” Alexei groaned, his breath coming out in huffs as Jack worked him over. “I’m--I’m trust you to decide, Itty Bitty.”

Kent looked up at him, eyes pleading as he worked Bitty thoroughly. Bitty just laughed again and pulled him back by the hair. “Oh, Kenny. Bribing ain’t gonna work on me, but I appreciate the effort.” He scooted himself forward to the edge of the couch and held Kent’s face down to his lap. “Now you just hit your foot on the floor twice if you need to safeword out, okay? Show me.”

Kent tapped his foot twice.

“Good boy. Now open up.” Bitty barely gave him a second to suck in a breath before he was pushing his cock into Kent’s mouth, sliding back and then down into his throat.

Kent gagged, of course, but Bitty held him tight and pushed the rest of the way in. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were red, but he did his best to work his tongue and swallow Bitty down.

“God, your mouth is so pretty like this. All filled with my cock.” He tugged Kent’s hair to pull him back a little and then shoved himself back in.

“Not being bratty when your mouth is full, Kennechka.”

“No, not at all. It’s like your mouth was made for this.” Bitty tugged him back and then pushed forward again. “Just a pretty little hole for me to fill up, ain’t it?”

Kent whined around Bitty’s cock and Bitty tugged his hair sharply. “Really, Kenny? You just keep racking them up, don’t you?” Bitty switched his hold on Kent to the other hand and marked another tally under Kent’s name. “Your sweet little ass is going to be real sore tonight, isn’t it baby?”

Kent sniffed and closed his eyes, letting the tears leak down his face.

“There you go, honey. Just relax and take it. It’s so much easier this way, ain’t it?”

Alexei let out a moan and reached over to touch Kent’s face. Jack was breathing heavily, cum all over his face and lips, resting his head against Alexei’s thigh.

“So good for B, Kennechka. Finally you are being good tonight.” He swiped a finger at the side of Kent’s full mouth. “My good boy.”

Kent relaxed even further and Bitty picked up the pace.

Then suddenly a horn blew and the crowd on the TV went wild. Alexei jumped in his seat, dislodging Jack just a little as he moved.

Bruins lead, two to one.

“Damn,” Bitty muttered. “I really thought we had it tonight.”

He finished fucking Kent’s mouth while the clock ran out, coming just a few seconds after the game ended. Kent swallowed him down and then collapsed against Bitty’s knees, exhausted.

“Good job, sweetheart. You did real good at the end there, didn’t you?” He glanced over at their own little scoreboard and smiled. “And look at that! You only earned seven swats. That ain’t so bad, now.”

Kent groaned.

“Zimmboni is only at three. This is good because he is having to suck everybody tonight, isn’t he?” Alexei grinned at Bitty.

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don’t you.” Bitty muttered, but he was grinning all the same. (Really, there was no way to lose here, was there?)

“Shall we move to the room, B?”

Bitty tipped his head at the exhausted boys kneeling before them. “I think we might as well get the swats over with while we’re out here. Don’t you?”

“Mmm, yes, we can get them over with.” Alexei petted Jack’s hair. “Save bed for things that are fun for everyone.”

“Exactly.” Bitty smiled. “Now. Jack, baby, are you okay to go first?”

Jack nodded against Alexei’s hand, who smiled softly and pet him some more. “Good, Zimmboni. So good.”

Bitty moved Kent’s head to rest on the couch cushion and hopped up to grab a wooden spoon from the kitchen. (Spanking was just so hard on the hand sometimes, wasn’t it?) When he returned he found Kent kneeling back at Alexis’s feet, legs spread wide and head resting on his boyfriend’s knee. Jack was kneeling patiently in front of the armchair that they reserved just for this purpose.

(Or for extra seating when they had company over, of course.)

“Look at you, Mr. Zimmermann. All ready to go, aren’t you?” Bitty gave him a pleased pat on the head as he sat down. “Now come on up here over my knee.”

Jack pushed himself up with his legs (those  _ thighs _ ) and laid himself carefully over Bitty’s lap.

“Very good, Jack. Now. You earned three swats today, didn’t you?”

Jack nodded.

“You wanna tell me what they’re for?”

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, but his voice was still rough. “For—for breaking the rules.”

Bitty laughed and patted his ass gently. “That’s right, baby. And the rules that you broke?”

“Making noise.”

“And?”

“Looking at the game.”

Bitty squeezed one of the round globes under his hand. “Good boy. Just three tonight and then we’ll be done.”

Jack let out a breath as he struggled to relax his muscles. Bitty ran the spoon up Jack’s back and then down to his thighs, waiting for him to settle. He lined up the slotted head of the spoon so it would land right in the middle of Jack’s ass cheek, lifted it with a wink at Alexei, and let it whoosh down precisely where he wanted it.

Jack gasped, but he didn’t cry out.

Bitty landed the next one directly underneath the first.

Kent’s eyes were wide and trained on the nicely-forming pink spot.

Bitty took a moment to tease Jack just a little, tracing his fingertips over his cheeks and down his crack. Then he flipped the spoon around to hold it by the head, lined it up, and landed one last hit with the switch-like handle.

Jack gasped again, likely not expecting the different sensation, and then he seemed to realize it was over. His body went limp in Bitty’s lap and he let out a breathy sigh.

“There you go, sweetpea. That was so good.” Bitty set the spoon on the side table and ran a soothing hand up Jack’s back and into his hair. “So good for me, aren’t you?”

Jack shuddered.

“Okay, baby, it’s Kenny’s turn now. Can you get up and come join me on the couch?”

Jack took a deep breath, then another, then nodded his head.

“Good boy. Come on, now.” Bitty helped him slide back into a kneel on the floor and then guided him to the couch. He took a seat at the far end, facing the chair, and motioned for Jack to join him.

Jack hesitated.

“Do you want to stay kneeling while Kent gets his punishment, baby?”

Jack glanced at the couch and then over at Kent before nodding.

“Okay. Come here, then.” Bitty guided his head down to rest in his lap. “You just relax now.”

Alexei dropped into the chair with a loud whoosh, drawing everyone’s attention. “Up,  _ Krysa _ . Let’s go.”

Kent scrambled up from his kneel and landed sloppily in Alexei’s lap. Alexei didn’t seem to mind—he grabbed Kent by the hips and arranged him just so over his legs, like he was moving a rag doll. Kent’s eyes were closed tight and his muscles looked tense.

“You need to borrow anything, Alyosha?” Bitty asked, his fingers buried once again in Jack’s hair.

“No thank you, Itty Bitty. Kent is knowing I like to use my hand.”

Kent whined quietly.

“Oh Kennechka. You are back to this again?” He landed a smack across Kent’s ass. “You know rules, silly boy. You stay quiet or you count.” He rubbed Kent’s untouched cheek. “What are you wanting,  _ Krysa _ ?”

Kent let out a slow breath. “Count.”

Alexei slapped him again. “This how you address me?”

“Count, please, Sir.”

“Yes. Good boy. Now, you ready?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

Alexei hummed his approval. “We start now.”

He raised his hand and brought it down with a ringing  _ smack. _

Kent gasped. “One.”

Alexei did the next one quickly, landing on the other side.

“Two.”

He let Kent sweat for a minute, holding his hand in the air and waiting for just the right moment to strike  _ hard _ .

Kent cried out, but still said, “Three!”

Jack was watching earnestly from Bitty’s lap as Kent counted out “Four!” and “Five!” from across the room. They could clearly see the red blooming along his skin.

Alexei paused for another moment to admire the color, running his hand gently over the red spots. Kent was breathing shakily and probably starting to tear up. Alexei sighed and landed “Six!” in the reddest spot he could find. Kent’s shoulders were tense, now, like he was expecting the final blow.

“Shh, Kennechka.” Alexei rubbed his back gently. “Quiet now,  _ moya lyubov _ . Are you not trusting me?”

Kent shook his head. “I trust you, Sir.”

“Good boy. Let your head be quiet now. I give you last hit and then one for good luck, okay?”

Kent let out a ragged breath. “Yes, please, Sir.”

Alexei pet his hair. “Good. My good boy, just relax now. Relax.”

He waited another moment for Kent’s muscles to un-tense. When he seemed relaxed Alexei let the last two fall one right after the other.

Kent counted them, “Seven, eight,” then let out a quiet sob.

“Come,  _ kotyonok. _ ” Alexei turned Kent over and lifted him into his lap. “Come. My good little kitten, yes.” He held Kent close as he cried into Alexei’s shirt. “Is all forgiven,  _ moya lyubov _ . You are so good for me.” He continued whispering praise while Kent released whatever it was that had been plaguing him all day.

Jack, who had been calm during Kent’s punishment, seemed restless now. He was staring at Kent longingly, concern etched across his features, and Bitty reached out to touch his cheek.

“Soon, baby,” he murmured. “Give him a minute and then you can take care of him too.”

Jack let out a slow breath and nodded.

“Come, Kennechka,” Alexei said quietly. “Come with me. We let Zimmboni pay up for Little B’s lose.”

Kent sniffed, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Come on, baby.” Bitty stood from his spot on the couch and tapped Jack’s head. “Let’s get you up off those knees.”

While he unfastened Jack’s cuffs and helped him to his feet, Alexei also stood. “I’m put your hands in front now, okay,  _ kotyonok _ ?”

Kent nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Alexei ran his thumbs gently over Kent’s wrists, just enough to evoke a small shudder, and unclasped them. He stood behind Kent, his big arms completely enveloping Kent’s body as he clasped the cuffs back together in the front. Then he lifted him back into his arms and led the way to the bedroom.

Bitty touched the small of Jack’s back and pushed him after their partners. Kent was already lying on the family-sized bed, Alexei sprawled out next to him. Bitty patted Jacks ass and the joined them, curled up on Alexei’s other side.

“What do you think, Lyosha? Should we let him start with Kenny?” Bitty asked, trailing a hand up Alexei’s arm.

“Mmm. I’m think Kennechka deserve it, yes.”

Kent let out a shuddering sigh, his eyes falling closed. Alexei leaned over and removed the cock cage, giving Kent a few soft strokes to get him started. When he was satisfied he nodded at Jack, who hurried onto the bed and hovered over Kent with a gentle smile on his face.

“Um.” He looked over at Bitty with wide eyes.

“Oh, y’all can talk now, honey. Good job remembering.”

Jack smiled again and turned back to Kent, touching his cheek. “Hey Kenny,” he whispered.

Kent turned his head into Jack’s palm and sighed.

“You did good today. I’m impressed.”

Kent was blushing, trying to hide his smile. Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kent’s temple. “So good, aren’t you, baby?”

Kent whined, a few years escaping the corner of his eye.

Bitty snuggled into Alyosha to enjoy the show.

“Can I show you, Kenny?” Jack kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

Kent whined again.

“Let me show you how impressed I was,” Jack whispered against his lips.

Kent groaned, his bound hands lifting to touch Jack’s stomach as he deepened the kiss. Bitty hummed appreciatively and leaned his head on Alexei’s chest to watch as they pressed their lips together, finding comfort in their kisses. 

After several moments Alexei grumbled. “Are you boys just kissing or are we getting show?”

Bitty slapped his arm. “I like this show just fine, Mr. Mashkov!”

Jack nuzzled against Kent’s cheek, smiling. He kissed across his jaw and down his neck, taking his time leaving marks along the way.

Bitty traced his fingers down Alexei’s torso as Jack worked his way down. He slid a hand under Alexei’s waistband and cupped him over his underwear.

“Little B, you are supposed to be watching,” Alexei said, groaning quietly as Bitty’s hand picked up speed.

Bitty gave him a little squeeze. “You hush, now. I’m just playing along with the show.”

Jack licked up the shaft of Kent’s cock and Bitty stroked Alexei firmly.

“Jack,” Kent whined, tangling his fingers in Jack’s hair. “ _ Jack _ .”

“So good, Kenny,” Jack whispered before taking Kent into his mouth.

Kent whined again, bucking his hips. He tugged on Jack’s hair. “Close, Zimms. ‘M so close.”

Jack doubled down, taking Kent deep, and Bitty pulled out of Alexei’s pants with a wink. As Kent came, crying out loud enough that the neighbors  _ definitely _ heard, Bitty helped Alexei pull his pants and underwear down for Jack to suck next.

“Here, Zimmboni. My turn now.” Alexei pulled Jack’s head into his lap, moving his hips so his half-hard cock rubbed against his lips.

While Jack focused his efforts on Alexei, Bitty crawled over his back and settled next to Kent.

“How’re you doing over here, sweetheart?”

Kent hummed, his eyes mostly closed. “Tired.”

“Baby.” Bitty smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. “You did real good tonight. You earned it.”

“Mmm.” Kent pushed his head into Bitty’s hand, looking for more pets. Bitty obliged, running his fingers through Kent’s hair and scratching at his scalp while Jack worked Alexei’s cock next to them.

“Faster, Zimmboni.” Alexei also had his hand in Jack’s hair. “You going to make me come or no?”

Jack sped his bobbing, taking him deeper into his throat until his eyes watered, choking.

“Keep going,” Alexei commanded, tightening his grip and holding Jack down.

Jack kept going.

“You’re next,” Kent murmured, still sleepy-sounding.

Bitty laughed quietly and kissed his cheek again. “That’s right, baby. And you’ll just snuggle up with Alyosha while Jack takes care of me, won’t you?”

The corner of Kent’s mouth quirks up in a half-smile. “Yeah.”

“My good baby.”

Alexei let out a shout, his hips bucking into Jack’s mouth as he came down Jack’s throat. Some of his cum dribbled out the corner and Alexei took a moment to push it back in alongside his cock. Jack’s hands clutched the sheets but he went along with it, eyes locked on Alexei’s face.

“Very good, Zimmboni. You swallow it all like good boy.”

Bitty patted Kent’s cheek and gave him one last kiss while Alexei made Jack clean up. Then he slid his fingers into Jack’s hair and dragged him over Kent’s legs and into his own lap.

“Mm, look at you, baby.” Bitty traced his thumb along Jack’s swollen lips. “You ready for one more?”

Jack nodded and ducked down, pulling Bitty’s pants past his already-hard cock. He jumped right in, swallowing Bitty down as much as he could, and Bitty settled back with a pleased hum.

Kent was dozing on Alexei’s shoulder, his bound hands still covered in his own cum. Alexei held him close, whispering into his ear, and Bitty had a moment of fondness for his partners before Jack took him so deep he gasped and lost all semblance of coherent thought.

“Fuck. Yeah.” He tightened his grip on Jack’s hair. “God, baby, so good.”

Alexei smiled at him and Jack pumped the bottom of Bitty’s cock while he swallowed as much of the rest as he could. When Bitty was on the edge he pulled Jack off and held him there, pumping his own cock firmly and coming all over Jack’s cheeks and nose.

Jack groaned, his own cock harder than ever, and collapsed onto the pillows. Bitty let out a satisfied sigh and settled back, too, giving Jack a light pat on the chest. “You’ll get over it, baby,” he muttered, glancing down at Jack’s crotch. “You can try to earn an orgasm tomorrow.”

Jack groaned again and Alexei laughed.

“You get washcloth, B?” Alexei asked, still holding a mostly-sleeping Kent to his chest.

“Yeah. Just gimme a sec.” Bitty closed his eyes and let himself catch his breath, Jack tense and rocking beside him. He smacked Jack’s thigh and said, “Stop moving, baby, you’re just making it harder.”

Alexei snorted. “ _ Harder _ .”

Jack huffed and did his best to still his movements.

“Okay. I’ll go get the stuff to clean up,” Bitty said, pushing himself down and off the bed.

He returned a few moments later with two warm washcloths and some water bottles with straws from the mini fridge.

Alexei murmured encouragingly to Kent while he wiped the sweat from his face and then the cum from his hands. He unlocked the cuffs and worked them open gently, rubbing Kent’s wrists gently.

Bitty did the same for Jack, wiping all the cum off his face and pressing kisses to the spots where the leather left indentations in his skin.

Both boys drank water, then Bitty and Alexei finished the bottles off. Before long the boys were tucked in the middle, curled around each other, while Bitty and Alexei smiled down at them.

“We’ll have to take it easy tomorrow,” Bitty whispered.

“Good thing is off season.” Alexei petted Kent’s hair softly. “I’m thinking boys forget while we watch old game.”

“Yeah, they really got into it, didn’t they?” Bitty smiled. “It was fun, though.”

“Good idea picking one from years ago. I’m not remembering score from old seasons.”

Bitty snorted. “I hope not! You’ve got much more important things to be thinking about, Lyosha.”

Alexei winked. “I’m big guy, Itty Bitty. I have big brain too.”

“Oh, I know you’re more than proportional all over, Mr. Mashkov.”

Alexei leaned carefully over the boys and kissed Bitty gently. “I’m having a great time today. Thank you for suggesting.”

“Me too, honey. You’re very welcome.” Bitty patted his cheek and gave him one last kiss. “Now get some rest, baby. We’ll debrief with the boys in the morning over a nice big breakfast.”

“Best ideas,” Alexei muttered, sliding down under the covers and settling in.

Bitty reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp. “Good night, Alyosha. Sleep tight.”

“Good night, Little B.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking there will likely be more in this verse. I'm a goddamn sucker for D/s fic and I do miss writing smut :)  
> Come hang out and cry about fictional hockey boys with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com).


End file.
